Perfect Timing
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Logan Smut** Ashley and Logan play out in the snow, what happens when they go back inside? Crappy summary, I know hehe


**A/N I wrote this story for someone on tumblr, and on a whim I decided to post it here because I know a lot of people who like some good Logan smut ;)**

"Ashleyyyy", I hear Logan calling my name and the sound of his footsteps are getting closer. I mean, it's pretty obvious where I am considering the foot of snow that got dumped on us between yesterday and last night. I pack the snowball tighter in my glove covered hands and jump out from behind the thick tree trunk, throwing it at Logan. It hits the top of his head and I start to laugh.

"Boo", he fake pouts and I run away, knowing payback is coming. I try to run through the snow but I end up losing my balance and fall face-first into the freezing powder. Being the super awesome boyfriend that he is, Logan helps me get up and asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah, thanks", I giggle and take few steps before plopping down into the snow on my butt. Logan smiles that oh so adorable crooked grin of his and sits down beside me. Following my lead, he next lays onto his back and flails his arms and legs up and down. Once we're finished, we get up and inspect our snow angels.

"Come on, let's go make a snowman now", Logan grabs my arm and pulls me along. "Thank God for a snow day", he says and pulls his beanie a little further down onto his forehead.

"If you say so", I grumble and make another snowball in my hands before setting it down and rolling it, watching it grow into a much bigger ball. I've lived in Canada all my life and I should be used to the cold weather and snow, but it's only November and I've already had enough.

As if he can read my thoughts, Logan puts his arms around me and kisses the tip of my nose. "Just wait until next month, babe. It'll be just you and me in Hawaii for Christmas. Two whole weeks", he wiggles his eyebrows, earning a smile from me.

"I just might not want to come back home after that", I tell him.

"So we'll stay there then", he says with a shrug and I wonder if he knows I'm serious. We continue talking and joking around as we build the snowman, and by the time we're finished, I can almost swear the temperature has dropped at least twenty degrees.

"It's too cold. I'm going in", I announce as Logan puts the last 'arm' on our snow creature, which is a stick he broke off of one of the trees.

"Race ya", he challenges me. "Last one in's a loser!", and then he starts running. This is one thing I love about Logan, that we can act like kids around eachother. I also have to admit that we are very competitive.

I do my best to catch up, but the snow is really deep so I decide to pull a trick out of my sleeve. I hunch down into the snow, grabbing my ankle. "Owww", I yell.

This stops Logan in his tracks, and he comes back to help me. "What's wrong?", he asks, his voice tinged with concern.

"My ankle", I whine and when he steps next to me, I push him down into the snow with all my might and run as fast as I can.

"Hey!", he calls out, but I don't look back, I keep pumping my legs. At last I make it to the back door and Logan is right behind me.

"Loser", I turn around and shout at him.

"Cheater!", he retorts. "I'll get you back!"

"Oooh, like I'm scared of the big bad Logan. You couldn't hurt a fly." I spin around and open the door, stepping onto the mat just inside the entryway and take my boots off.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that later", Logan teases as he comes inside and closes the door.

Ten minutes later after we've both changed out of our wet clothes and thrown them into the washer, Logan's sitting up on top of the counter next to the stove, where I'm pre-heating the oven for chocolate chip cookies. "Mmm, I love hot cocoa", he says and takes a sip from his mug, which is filled to the brim with marshmallows.

"Me, too." I have a drink of mine, then set it down on the counter to put the baking sheet in the oven. I set the timer and close the oven, and face Logan. He crooks his finger at me and says, "Come here."

I take the three steps to reach him and he pulls me into his arms, swooping his mouth down to my ear. "I love you", he says, then starts nuzzling my neck.

"I love you, too". Logan's hands slide down my sides and he starts tickling me. I try to wiggle away, but his hold on me is too tight.

"Logan...stop...let me...go", I manage through my giggles.

"Not til you pay up. You owe me for tricking me outside", he slides down from the counter and scoops me up into his arms.

"Haha", I stick my tongue out at him. "And just how am I going to do that?"

"I'm taking you upstairs to the bedroom, and I'm going to get you naked."

I can't deny a warmth flowing through my body, I love making love to Logan. "Sounds very enticing, Logan, but the cookies." I crane my neck to see the timer on the oven. "You'll have to wait eleven more minutes."

Logan turns around from the direction of the stairs and heads toward the living room. "I can't wait that long", he drops me down onto the couch and climbs over me. "Guess we'll have to finish up in eleven minutes", he smirks and lowers his head down to mine. Logan's kiss is hot and hurried, burning with desire. I place my arms around the back of his neck, letting him take control. I turn my head for a breath of air, but Logan's mouth continues down to my neck, stopping at my pulsepoint. His teeth nip at the thin skin, eliciting a moan from me. I can feel him growing hard against my thigh and I wrap my legs around his waist, grinding into him.

He chuckles against my skin and his hands reach for the hem of t-shirt, where he proceeds to pull it up and off of me, letting his eyes drop to my chest. His eyes are lustful, and I get a chill down my spine when he swoops his head down to mouth my breast over my bra. "Yeah", I coo and tug on his shorts strands of hair. When his tongue dips inside my bra to circle my nipple, I sigh and move my hand down to the waistband of his sweatpants, and through the slit of his boxers. I pull him out and curl my fingers around his member, stroking him soft and slow.

Logan moves to my other breast, tugging the neglected nipple with his teeth. I take his cue and tighten my fist around his cock, pumping him faster. His tongue teases my nipple some more, while one of his hands travels down to my shorts. Logan drags his fingertips up my thigh and sneaks one inside of the front of my panties, circling my clit with his thumb. "Ahhh", I cry out and start attacking his jawline with my mouth, nibbling and sucking, grazing my lips against his smooth skin.

Still playing with my clit, Logan moves two fingers down to my entrance and takes his time sliding them inside of me. When he curls them to hit my spot just right, I let his cock go and just rub my thumb over the head, spreading the moisture seeping from the slit. I feel as if my body's on fire and if I don't release soon, I'm going to go crazy. I roll my hips, grinding myself up into Logan's hand until I'm on the verge of coming, and Logan's movements stop. He withdraws his fingers from me and sits up, making me whimper.

"Take your clothes off", his voice is husky and full of passion. Both of us watch eachother with hungry eyes as our clothes are stripped off, and we're both naked. "You're perfect", his eyes scan over my body as he nears me. His brown eyes are darkened to an almost black shade. His hands close around my waist and he lifts me up and turns me around so that my knees are on the cushions of the couch and I'm facing the back. I rest my hands on the back of the couch and Logan's hands come to rest right next to mine, as he slides his chest up and down my back, rubbing his erection against my backside.

I tip my head back and utter breathlessly, "Hurry up Logan."

Logan positions himself at my entrance and pushes into me slowly, letting me feel him inch by inch. I let out a moan and bite my lip. "So good, baby", I encourage him.

He pulls back and plunges into me, completely filling me up. Next, Logan rotates his hips in tiny circles, massaging my walls. He does this until my arms are shaking and I'm panting. Then he withdraws himself so only the tip remains inside of me and slaps my ass, making my muscles tighten around him. "I'm so close already", I let him know.

With one hand on my waist and one on my shoulder, Logan showers my back with kisses and then drives into me mercilessly; he's fast and hard and moments later my body begins to tense up, my vision blurring. My throat is dry and my voice is hoarse. "Fuck Logan", I all but scream when I feel the first spasm of my orgasm.

"That's it baby", he coaxes and drops his hand to the front of my body, finding my swollen clit with ease and rubbing a finger along the bundle of nerves to enhance the bliss I'm already receiving. Finally, Logan lets himself go, each spurt of his seed sending even more ripples of pleasure through me until I'm spent and collapse. Just as Logan pulls out, the timer goes off.

"Perfect timing", he says with a wink.


End file.
